


Heartbeat

by Marvel_ly_strange



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Angst and Comfort, Fluff, It’s okay, M/M, OR IS IT??, Someone almost dies, but - Freeform, depictions aren’t bad, end fluff, fluffy end, just a warning, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_ly_strange/pseuds/Marvel_ly_strange
Summary: The blade pierced his chest, and he fell to the soft dirt below. He could feel his heart slowing, his body giving up. He was underwater. He couldn’t see. Then the beacon of hope appeared, but it was so, so far away. Everything went black.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post!  
> Stephen being wounded so badly during a battle that he’s certain he’s going to die. Him clinging to the first person that comes to his aid, begging them to stay. Him being so, so scared of being alone.  
> The warmth of a tight embrace soothing him as everything begins to go dark. The steady rhythm of a heartbeat against his ear lulling him to sleep.  
> Him waking some time later in a medical facility of some kind to the same heartbeat, in the same embrace. Him feeling too weak and too tired to do anything but lay there and shake, not having the strength to even cry.  
> Him being held just a little bit tighter, being given gentle words and even gentler touches. Him responding to the affection so beautifully that it gives away just how starved for it he really was.  
> Him recovering slowly but surely, healing in mind, body, and soul.  
> (Via Mjrtaurus on tumblr)  
> I hope I did it justice, so :)!!!!

Slowly. He would die slowly. Every second of agony, every breath that caused the knife in his chest, in his heart, to move. He was sure he would be killed there, on the battlefield covered in blood. His blood. The disgusting sticky stuff, that smelled faintly metallic and sickly sweet. Oozing out of him. The pain. The stabs of agony, of pure fear. He knew he was going to die. His vision went blurry, his ears underwater. All he wanted to do was sleep. 

But Stephen was alone. He didn’t want to die alone. He just needed someone to hold on to, someone to guide him through his final moments on this hell of an Earth. He heard faint calling, which soon got clearer.

“Strange! Strange! Stephen?! STEPHEN?” The frantic voice grew nearer, the screaming getting louder. “Oh, Jesus. Okay. Uh, uh…”

Tony’s mind was in chaos. One minute he was looking for Stephen and the next he was looking at said man's bloody body, battered and bruised. Not to mention the huge fucking sword sticking out of his chest, and no cloak in sight. 

While Tony was panicking on what to do, Stephen came to some sense. He grabbed Tony’s wrist, as to say, it’s okay. Tony looked down at Stephen with tears in his eyes, and silently vowed to himself that he would save Stephen Strange. Tony regained his composure and started working. His minimal medical knowledge kicked in, and although he wasn’t very good, it damn well bought Stephen some time. He knew that Stephen needed something to hold on to, so he pulled the larger man up to his chest, and hoped he could hear his heartbeat while Tony worked.

Stephen was vaguely aware of what was happening, but he couldn’t react to it. His body was shutting down, was losing his fight. Although Stephens mind had already given up, knowing it was no use in fighting, his organs and the parts of his brain he didn’t control were still kickin’ . As if it was one last hurrah, he gave a light squeeze to Tony’s wrist, and listened to the soft thumping noise. The heartbeat that lulled him to sleep.

-

Stephen awoke with a pinch in his left arm and a very annoying beeping noise. Although his eyes weren’t open, he could smell the antiseptic, the cleanliness, and knew he was in a hospital. Medbay, possibly. Hm. It was almost like that soft thump was attached to his right ear. The doctor in him woke up, and realized that was a heartbeat. Kinda ironic, being stabbed in the chest and then waking up to someone else’s heart. Stephen had must have made some sort of movement, for he heard a sharp intake of breath from the body next to him, and felt fingers running through his hair. 

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you. You’re safe. You’re okay.” Stephen made out Tony’s voice, and attempted to move his head closer. He found that he couldn’t. He simply had no energy, no strength to do so. He felt weak, he felt sad. He couldn’t have even cried if he wanted to, he was so drained. 

“No, no, love, don’t try to move. Please. I- I almost lost you. I just want to hold you here. Please baby.” Tony whispered, his voice shaking. He hugged Stephen tighter, and softly said sweet nothings into his ear. 

Stephen felt like he didn’t deserve this. He was supposed to die there. But obviously someone wanted him alive. Whether it be fate or someone’s sheer stubbornness, well, he was okay with that. He would always be okay with that.


End file.
